Polymer blends comprising polypropylene are well-known in the prior art. Examples of such blends may be found, for example, in Fasulo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,495 which discloses a blend comprising 10-90% by weight of a vinyl aromatic polymer, 5-50% by weight of a polyolefin such as polypropylene and 5-40% by weight of a vinyl aromatic monomer-conjugated diene star block radial copolymer. Additional examples of blends comprising polypropylene may be found in Chundury et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,280 which discloses various blends for use in forming thermoformable structures comprising 50-80% by weight of a polyolefin, such as polypropylene, and various combinations of vinyl aromatic compounds.
The present invention provides a unique polymer blend comprising polypropylene which has been found to be useful in replacing conventional acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) polymer resins. The blended polymer compositions of this invention may be used in a variety of applications and are useful in preparing parts for the automotive industry; communication devices such as telephones, radios, televisions, cassettes, etc.; power tools; appliances; floor care products; business machines; toys; furniture; etc.